


Suited Up

by DenaCeleste



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Exchange, Slightly - Freeform, Suit Kink, Suit as armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: It started with Rafael just setting clothes out for him. Now he's actually getting him dressed, and Sonny would really like to know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlasherFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/gifts).



> So, I mean, besides being inspired by Sonny and Rafael in general, there's a thing Reb and I have noticed about Sonny's clothes. Namely, that he didn't start out as a super sharp dresser, but he's really begun to dress a bit snazzier. And so, of course, given Rafael's superior sartorial choices...well. 
> 
> Reb, talking to you about SVU is the highlight of the show, especially now. :D Thanks for always being awesome, and for squeeing over Sonny the Sunflower and the hawtness that is Rafael "Not My Yacht" Barba. This one is for you. <3 
> 
> Or, I got inspired last night by the thought of Rafael dressing Sonny, and this is what popped out. :D

It started out as an efficiency thing. At least, that’s what Rafael’d told him the first time he’d stumbled out of the shower to head to work on Monday and found his clothes laid out. Mostly his stuff, but a new tie here, socks he’d never seen before there. 

And all picked out ahead of time, like he was a kid or something. Still, definitely faster than him waffling over what to wear like he did just about every morning. 

It got worse--or better, depending on your view of it. Rafael beckoned him close and proceeded to dress him, tugging away the towel from around his waist and working from his skivvies on up. And somehow, some way, he managed to make Sonny look...fancy. More put together. 

One day, Sonny couldn’t keep it inside any longer. The curiosity was killing him. Rafael had just managed to push him into a chair to get his socks--and sock garters, freaking _sock garters_ , who wore those anymore?--pulled into place. 

“Why are you doing this?” The words popped out, and Rafael’s head shot up as he paused in his task. Oh well, in for a penny. “Really, why? Because I bought efficiency when it was just our stuff laid out ahead of time. I mean, Ma always said it was better to get your clothes picked the night before, to save stress and all that, but...this is more than that.” He gestured at Rafael, let one hand drift lazily across his shoulder. 

Rafael blushed. It wasn’t something that anyone saw often, certainly not on the job or in the courtroom, but his blush ran all the way down his chest. It dipped beneath clothing now, but Sonny could picture it. Sonny knew; he’d traced that warm, vulnerable wave all the way across Rafael’s skin. 

Even through his embarrassment, Rafael’s eyes locked onto Sonny’s with an intensity that held him transfixed. “Every day that you go to work, I want you to feel confident. I want you to know you hold the upper hand over the bad guys, and that you have the power to help the victims. I also want you to think of me. My hands have been on every piece of your clothing.” 

As he spoke, he finished with the socks and got Sonny in his pants, tucking the shirt in properly with firm movements. Then Rafael quieted as he worked on the tie, the vest, the jacket. He tugged and he swept and he brushed with hands that had always tempted Sonny’s thoughts into dangerous places. And that was before they slept together.

“They’ve been on you, on your clothes, have put you together. You let me. You _let_ me. And I want you to think about that, sometimes, too.” With a final tiny adjustment of Sonny’s tie, Rafael leaned up for a kiss. 

Sonny let out a moan, mouth relaxed as their lips slid together, and Rafael took advantage of that opening, flicking his tongue over Sonny’s. He pulled away, and kept Sonny in place with hands splayed across his chest when he tried to follow. 

“There. Perfect. Have a good day at work, dear.” Rafael smirked, then bit his lip while he looked Sonny over again, like he imagined what was beneath all those layers. He stifled a noise, but Sonny knew his man all too well.

“I’ll do that, Rafi. But, when I get home tonight…” Sonny began, tone full of promise, “I think you should be the one to take ‘em off. Personally. Every piece.” He winked, and Rafael looked caught between amused and aroused. “See you after work, babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste)!
> 
> Join us in the multi-fandom paradise of Fandom Hell on Discord by clicking [here](https://discord.gg/7Sa4b4D)! Don't forget to check out the Read-Me and Hear-Ye-Hear-Ye channel for rules and such. <3


End file.
